


Non saltare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vale la pena [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Miku vuole saltare dal terrazzo della scuola, ma le cose vanno diversamente da come le aveva pianificate.Scritta prendendo ispirazione da questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_bBR7WUu6Y.Anche se il finale e la vicenda in sé, leggete la descrizione, si discostano.





	Non saltare

Non saltare

 

Miku raggiunse il terrazzo, teneva lo sguardo, le sue trecce di capelli blu-azzurri, dalle sfumature violette, le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Si tolse le ballerine nere e alzò lo sguardò, impallidì vedendo una giovane dai lunghi azzurri. Entrambe indossavano la stessa divisa scolastica, dalla corta gonnellina grigia a pieghe.

“Aspetta, non farlo!” gridò Miku.

L’altra giovane si voltò nella sua direzione, Miku impallidì vedendo che aveva delle fasciature sulla gola. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò le fasciature intorno ai suoi polsi.

“Almeno dimmi perché” sussurrò.

“Il ragazzo che amavo mi ha rifiutato” mormorò.

“E tu lo fai per questo? Ne troverai un altro, non lo sai nemmeno come fosse veramente” domandò.

< … io volevo farlo perché ho perso una persona che amavo da così tanti anni. Me lo hanno ‘rubato’, un’altra ragazze se l’è portato via dopo che erano anni che lui mi prometteva amore eterno. Ormai credevo avremmo avuto una vita intera insieme. Però forse, anche io non sapevo davvero chi fosse ‘lui’ > pensò.

“A scuola mi deridono. Perché sono timida, bassina e non ho i voti altri che vorrei avere. Mi hanno rotto il cellulare, mi hanno picchiata in bagno e sono piena di lividi”. Continuò l’altra. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Era ritta in piedi sul bordo del terrazzo, il vento le sferzava il viso pallido. Alcuni capelli azzurri le erano rimasti impigliati nel maglioncino giallo che indossava.

“Però sono convinta che a casa tua, i tuoi genitori ti vogliano bene” ribatté Miku.

< Al contrario dei miei. Che non hanno mai tempo per me, se fosse per loro mi lascerebbero morire di fame > pensò.

L’altra ragazza la guardò negli occhi.

“Sono venuta qui con la speranza di cancellare le ferite che continuano ad aumentare ogni volta che torno a casa, ogni volta che ne sento il bisogno” ammise con voce rauca.

Gli occhi di Miku divennero bianchi.

“Hey, non farlo” disse con voce incerta.

< Come posso dirle di non farlo quando è il mio stesso identico motivo? > si domandò.

L’altra si allontanò dal terrazzo, tenendo il capo chino.

“Allora oggi non lo farò” disse. Si rimise le scarpe e si allontanò.

“O-ora… non ci sono più distrazioni…” sussurrò Miku. Si sciolse le trecce e strinse il nastrino vermiglio al polso. Strinse le braccia al petto, serrando i pugni e raggiunse a sua volte il bordo. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere, una mano le afferrò il polso e un altro braccio la cinse. Sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, la giovane con il maglioncino giallo la stava stringendo a sé. Le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, il suo respiro era accelerato.

“Ti prego, non farlo. Possiamo sfogarci l’una con l’altra. Magari domani lo faremo entrambe, ma non oggi” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

Miku si lasciò trascinare lontano dal bordo del terrazzo, alzò il capo e le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il volto. Nei suoi occhi si rifletté il cielo azzurro sopra di lei.

“Questa volta, allora, torneremo a casa” mormorò con voce inudibile.

 

 

 


End file.
